User blog:Mirrordeath/Post-Apocalyptic Political Aftermath
Hi, guys! It's me, Mirrordeath, the resident political fanboy on this wiki, always aware of world events such as Trump's latest tweet or the British rage about leaving the EU. And today, I've come up with a map that shows, quite obviously, the political aftermath of the Apocalypse featured in the planned story Apocalypse Now. In fact, feel free to treat it as headcanon. After all, in actual canon, the existence of the supernatural is revealed in Volume 21 when Trihexa and its cores attack everywhere at once, forcing humans to respond, though I'm sure that Ichiei Ishibumi isn't one to write out the human response to Trihexa. But I am, and here's my map. It's a work in progress, and will be updated whenever I complete new changes on my map. ''The Great Powers: '' In this world, no one is a superpower anymore. But the Great Powers remain, signified by their permanent Security Council seats in the United Nations, and signified by their signficant stockpiles of supernatural weapons, as well as their influence throughout the world's hemispheres. ''The Middle Powers '' Still practically the same thing that they were before the Apocalypse. Regional powers that influence the region around them but aren't really that important globally (except if you're Saudi Arabia.) ''The Small Powers '' Countries that are just there; the least important countries, though some are beginning to be exploited and/or be exploiting. ''The Warlord States/Rebels/Unrecognised States '' Entities, proto-states, and rebels who crop up around the world. Some, like the warlord of Khartoum and Luanda, are pretty darn close to being recognized as the legitimate government. ''UN Trust Zones '' Zones under international control. However, in practice most of these UN Trust Zones are under the administration of the nearest practical administration, like the EU and South Africa. However, a few UN Trust Zones are truly international, just to make a point. ''Little to No Governance '' Places where anything goes. The Russian Empire ... is a constitutional monarchy. Founded in 2019 with the overthrow of Vladimir Putin by Ivan Yudenovich, a disgruntled Russian general who was disgusted with the Russian strongman's grip over Russia even after the end of the Apocalypse. Yudenovich proved to be a rather decent administrator, but the man also happened to be a rather fair royalist, and he located one Nikolai Makarov, a somewhat wealthy commoner who dealt in shipping, married to a Romanov princessling. Now, Makarov had done some pretty darn good things- while on honeymoon with his wife in the Crimea, he had heard of the beginning of the Apocalypse, and the fall of Kiev to the Sacred Gear armies of Trihexa. After getting his wife and his wife's relatives to safety, he stayed behind and commandeered his family company's three ships, convincing many other boaters and shippers (who convinced their friends with boats) to stay behind, and for a week they started a continous evacuation train from the Crimea to Russia, getting nearly 40,000 people out before the Russian Black Sea Fleet got wind of the operation and cruised over to help. Eventually, after the end of the Apocalypse, Makarov spoke out against Putin, and was subsequently jailed in 2017, and beaten and abused and tortured. But when Putin was overthrown and Yudenovich come into power, the royalist found Makarov rotting in the jails, and so asked him to be the new Tsar of Russia. Constitutional, of course- Yudenovich was smart enough not to install a full-fledged Tsar on the throne. Yudenovich was a smart man- he knew that even a Constitutional Tsar would have some influence. But Yudenovich was a monarchist, and so on June 6th, 2019, Nikolai Makarov was crowned in Russia as Emperor and Autocrat of All the Russias. Once again, Russia had an emperor again, even if said emperor had no power. Whatever the case, Yudenovich allowed elections in 2023, winning 59% of the vote against the Communist Party of Russia, who had managed to gain surprising strength and put forth a new candidate. Nevertheless, the United Nations still called that election "somewhat fraudulent", and in all fairness, it was. Yudenovich had just put up a Tsar; he did not want Communists in power attempting to remove the Tsar from the throne. Yudenovich had already started the reconstruction and reform of Russia; the man reformed the government and cut funding to departments he deemed unnecessary. He streamlined Russia's bureaucracy and worked hard to preserve Russia as a power, by doing so neglecting some of Russia' foreign allies. He also restored the four year, two-term limit of the old Russian constitution; Ivan Yudenovich left office in 2027 with a high approval rating. Within the party, however, all was not well. The Democratic Party of Russia (United Russia having been banned with Putin's overthrow) faced a leadership crisis and a power vaccuum, for Yudenovich had almost literally single-handedly led both the party and Russia; out of this vaccuum rose Konstantin Valensky, a young, dashing Russian hopeful who was initially just a low-level party member, but through great backstabbing and political intrigue he rose to become the Democrats' main candidate, opposing, once more, the Communist Party, who had effectively transformed into Russia's largest opposition party. Nevertheless, Valensky persevered, with 54% of the vote, and subsequently earned many Russians' love when, after giving his acceptance speech, picked up his electric guitar and began to belt out the Russian national anthem. And so Valensky became Prime Minister of Russia. The new generation, however, was not as hopeful as Yudenovich would have liked. While competent, Valensky proved to be a younger and more hip version of Putin; he renewed Russia's foreign relations and expanded Russia's influence abroad, at the cost of maintaining the careful internal stability that Yudenovich had so carefully created. But Russia was no tottering giant. It was a strong giant, and the renewal of the Collective Security Treaty Organization that Yudenovich had briefly started before leaving lax in 2021 sent waves of fear into Europe and the United States. It bound Russia, China, India, Pakistan, Iran, Central Asia, and a variety of other countries into one massive defense organization like the old NATO, and in this post-apocalyptic world, Russia was perhaps the most powerful country in the world, with a majority of its infrastructure intact due to its massive relocation campaign across the Urals. Despite this, Russia is no superpower- its influence remains mainly restricted to the countries it is allied with, which, although they are no pushover, is still limited. One would expect direct Russian military occupation and offensives, but all Russia has done so far is to help rebuild the devastated Baltic states. However, in doing so, Yudenovich (and Valensky) are installing Russian-friendly governments in the Baltics, and although they have not withdrawn from the European Union, having practical Russian satellites in Europe is something that makes the European Union rather uneasy. Today Russia is one of the major components of the United Nations, helping to secure peace and prosperity, and standing up to the face of the supernatural, making sure that there will never be anything like the Apocalypse once more. However, everyone still fears the Russian bear, and they have the right reasons too, for although the Russian Empire is a great deal more altruistic and helpful than the Soviet Union and the Russian Federation, it is Russia, and Russia, the Third Rome, will always have intentions of conquering and subjugating all who oppose it..... The United States Perhaps the greatest change that has come to the United States is a humbling of the national spirit. Once the good ol' Star-Spangled Banner was recognized and feared throughout the world as a symbol of might and power. But the Apocalypse humbled the United States. The Snake invaded New York, spawning with it hundreds of thousands of Sacred Gear drones. At Yonkers, American military might was humbled by the sheer number of assailants, forcing the United States to abandon everything east of the Rockies. Men, materiel, and supplies retreated en masse ''to the Rockies, establishing a massive safe zone, similar to how the Russians retreated east across the Urals, though the American Retreat was much more chaotic and disorganized and less beneficial than the Russians, who had done this before during the Second World War. But the United States' nationalism served it beneficially for once, and Americans persevered. The United States '''did '''prevail eventually, being perhaps the greatest help during the Last Battle against Trihexa. But what after? Everything past the Rockies was an orgy of violence and looting. But this was no post-apocalyptic world. The United States Army, as disorganized it was, began a campaign to regain what was once American land, which was quicker than expected. Rebels and brigands proved no match for the U.S. army, and on March 8th, 2017, American troops reached Washington D.C. The United States was reunified..... The European Union France Germany The United Kingdom The People's Republic of China The Commonwealth of Australia Annotations As seen in the map above, there are a bunch of numbers on the map. These are what the numbers mean. When reading this, please pull up that map in a different tab. I find it best if you have two monitors (which I have.) #Disputed, as always, though now the Sahrawis have gained control of half of the southern half. #The U.K. left the EU in 2021. It is now regretting that decision. #Much to Claire's delight, Serbia took advantage of the chaos to expand, taking Montenegro, part of collapsed Macedonia, and the eastern Republika Srpska of collapsed Bosnia. However, Serbia also gained the reputation of becoming a rogue, conquery, state, and its current PM, Katyusha Markovic (yes, that Katyusha, Claire's older sister) is trying to improve its global prestige and also its shattered economy. Currently signing treaty to become EU associate state. #German government hid out in Bavaria. Austria voted to join Germany in 2019. People are now whispering of a new German Reich. #The Danish government, army, and evacuees hid out here during the war. A decade-ish later, the marks of the Apocalypse can still be seen. #Just because Russia turned monarchist doesn't mean that Belarus would give up trying to be with Mother Russia, but Lukashenko and Valensky are negotiating new terms for the Union State. #Russia occupied the devastated Balkans in 2020, and has been working on buiilding them from the ground up. People are whispering of Russian puppeting... #Russia is still in Abkhazia. #Disgruntled young people overthrew the Ayatollah. Iran is now a kingdom again; the Imperial State of Iran is reborn, and Reza Pahlavi continues Iran's 4000-year old tradition of monarchy. He's kinda like King Abdullah II of Jordan- he wields enormous power in the constitution of Iran, but decades of simply calling for the return of the monarchy has not prepared him for it. #....and Iran has gotten itself embroiled in war with the Taliban, who have taken over Afghanistan. Sure, Iran hasn't learned the lesson the U.S. or the Soviets did, but they'll be damned before they let the Shi'a Hazara back into the hands of the Taliban. #East African Federation- built with British help. Pretty stable, pretty middle power. Keeping an eye on UN Trust Zone Somalia and that Russian-backed Ethiopian Empire.... #South Africa administers the UN Trust Zone of Namibia. Afrikaners are flocking there in drove to make business lives. #South Korea and North Korea fought a brief war in 2018. South Korea won, and being the pacifists they are, handed all the North Korean nuclear weapons to the UN, but kept their nuclear research. Still the fastest WiFi speeds in the world. #The weeaboo land is going rather independent, but has substantial agreements with the United States, as does Korea, and keeps a watchful eye on China. #Still disputed, as always. #The French government fled here during the Apocalypse. #Saudi Arabia absorbed the wrecks of Kuwait, Bahrain, and Qatar postwar. They now have a LOT more oil. #Random Dutch islands. #Canada! Canada helped the U.S. do reconstruction postwar, even as the United States went globalism and sent more aid to its allies abroad. There are talks of a pan-American Union between the two, rather like a bigger and better version of the Russian Union State.... #Still disputed, as always. #Australia rebuilt very quickly, as did New Zealand. Talks of ANZC Commonwealth very frequent among Kiwi and Aussie talking heads. #Random Kiwi islands out in the middle of Micronesia. #Federation of Equatorial Africa; rich in oil wealth, but eyes bigger than stomach. Claims all of Equatorial Africa including Chad, the CAR, and Congo (which is part of the UN Congo Trust Zone). #Brazil a major power within South America, but still subservient to U.S. interests. #The U.S. government and army fled here during the Apocalypse. #Taiwan one of the few countries the U.S. helped out after the Apocalypse; for this Taipei is very grateful. China still claims Taiwan, as always. #The Warlord of Luanda; his claims to all of Angola remain rather unconvincing. #Yemeni government hid here during the Apocalypse; currently commanding the Yemeni reunification war....from here. #Bosnia a sad, sad, guerilla madhouse mess. #Still disputed, as always. #Liberia the first country to receive U.S. aid. Kind of like a U.S. outpost in the madness that is Africa. #Random Aussie islands in the middle of nowhere. #Russia's industry and infrastructure is still being slowly relocated from out there....and gulag is out here too. Just kidding! There is no gulag! Really! There is absolutely no gulag within the totally democratic Russian Empire! No gulag! Gulag is Communist! That's bad! ''Net GULAG, obeshchayem! #Turkmenistan content to sit there and sell natural gas to people. #Micronesia still a U.S. protectorate. #Cayman Islands still good for offshore accounts. #Kurdistan broke off during the friggin' Apocalypse. #(Bonus) Algeria and Tunisia are EU reconstruction zones. Their reactions are mixed, to say the least. #Despite the fact that Pakistan, India, and China are all in the CSTO, Jammu & Kashmir remains disputed...as always. #Somehow the British got to administer this West African UN Trust Zone since they intervened in the whole Sahara thing. Now the Brits think they can become the British Empire again.... Category:Blog posts